Sailor Moon: Dawn
by Sir Sapphire04
Summary: When a new threat targets our world new allies will rise up to join the fight. Will their powers be enough to weather the oncoming storm?
1. Rising Sun

Reviews are always welcome. The only way I can get any better at this is if someone tells me what I'm doing wrong, also it is some small consolation that someone is actually _reading_ it._  
><em>

_Heroes are often found in the most innocent and least likely of places, and a person's true worth often lies far within. _

"I can't believe it, my first week with my diver's license and Mom has me running errands." Usagi whined as she drove her mother's silver hatchback through the city streets. "'Get the groceries, go to the bank, pick up your stupid brother...'"

"I sincerely doubt she said that last part" Her friend Ami giggled from the backseat.

"I paraphrased a bit, sue me."

"At least she said you could use the car after we get back." Minako offered beside her.

" I'm sorry you guys got roped into this. Let's just get this over with so we can get to the movies."

"It's really not a big deal, Usagi..." Mina offered.

"Besides it'll be fun to see Shingo again," Ami said, "I don't think any of us have seen him since he started Junior High." He was usually off with his own friends doing... whatever it was he was into now, Usagi could barely keep track. She did know that he had joined the music club and taken up the guitar. She was forced to go to one of his concerts at school but fell asleep. Even her mother's pinching her ear couldn't wake her up.

"What is there to see? He's still the same dorky Shingo. The only thing that's changed is now he lugs that dumb guitar everywhere he goes, he even took it to camp this year, and _I'm_ the one who has to try and fit it in the truck with the rest of his junk..."  
>"Wow, she's really on a roll today." Mina whispered to Ami as their friend continued her rant.<p>

"You haven't heard the half of it," Ami sighed, "On the way to your place She was going on about Akela."

Akela was Shingo's dog. He was a rescue Shingo brought home after finding him living on the streets. Their parents figured that since Usagi got to have Luna it was only fair that Shingo could keep the dog. Thus had Akela become another fixture of the Tsukino household, usually lying on the back porch or in front of the picture window in the living room when he wasn't sleeping in Shingo's room or out for a walk. Oddly enough Usagi couldn't stand Akela while Luna liked him very much. His back always provided a warm place to sleep and she cited him as an "excellent listener," whatever that meant for to a dog (of course, Shingo didn't know about that last part).

Usagi finally ran out of steam as they pulled into the bus station.

"Usagi, we're late!" Ami said as they piled out of the car, "Shingo's bus was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh let him wait!"

Apparently she needn't worry, Shingo's bus was running late too so they bought some drinks and sat down to wait. The didn't have to wait long, Ami's coffee hadn't even gone lukewarm before a bus full of rowdy teenagers pulled in from the summer camp Shingo attended every year. This was his last year though, as next summer he would be too old.

"You are late!" A sandy-haired young man shouted from the window. It could only be Usagi's brother.

"How would he know anyway..." His sister grumbled.

The kids streamed out to greet their parents and friends who had gathered to meet them. Shingo was the last one off the bus, chatting with a shaggy dark-haired young man about his age who carried a guitar case identical to the one Shingo owned. They walked over to a nice-looking couple who they assumed here his parents. The father was wearing some kind of military uniform although it it didn't look Japanese and none of them couldn't make it out from this distance. Shingo nodded several times and shook everyone's hands before heading over to where the girls were seated.

For the first time they got a good look at him and Ami was amazed at how much he had changed in just a few years. The first thing she noticed was how tall he had become, at only fifteen he was easily over six feet. Taller than his sister, maybe as tall as Mamoru. He was a little lanky but was filling out. He still had the same messy brown hair but was wearing it shorter. As he called out a greeting and waved to them it was impossible to not notice how much his voice had changed. This was no longer the same skinny kid Usagi used to bury at the beach, He was definitely a young man now.

"Holy cow Shingo!" Mina blurted, "Just what the heck have they been feeding you at camp?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." He said with mock regret.

"Hi Shingo, how was camp?"  
>"Ami! Long time no see! Uh, great, really great! How are you?" He blurted, obviously excited to see her. Ami blushed at his enthusiasm. Or was it his smile?<p>

"Busy, very busy. What with school and everything..."

"That's right, you guys will all probably be going to college next year. Well, except maybe Sis."

"I _heard_ that!" Usagi spat.

"There'll be plenty of time to talk about that later!" Mina broke in, "I want to hear about this camp, I wanna know what they did to turn you from punk to hunk!"

"_Minako!_"

"It's... it's nice to see you too, Mina." Shingo nervously shifted his duffel bag from one shoulder to the other.

"Oh, that looks heavy, let's get back to the car." Ami offered, "Can we help you with anything?"

"If you really want to you can take my bag. Be careful, it's a little heavy."

He wasn't kidding, Ami immediately regretted her offer. What was he carrying in there, a Jeep? The walk back to the car seemed longer than the walk to the station.

"Uh, I actually think I can take it if it's too heavy for you..."

"Oh no, it's fine!" She groaned.

Once they (finally!) got back to the car and loaded Shingo's things into the trunk there was a minor squabble about seating. Shingo wanted to ride shotgun while Usagi flat-out refused to sit with her brother. In the end though Minako ended up sitting up front with Usagi while Shingo and Ami squeezed into the back.

"So who was that guy you were talking to back there?" Usagi asked.

"That was Joe, a friend I made this year. They just moved here from Hawaii, his dad is in the United States Air Force."

"That would explain the uniform." Ami said.

"He'll actually be going to out school for the fall semester. See, in the States their school years starts late in August and ends in June so he'll be a little bit behind. His parents are going to try to get him transferred into my class so I can help him out."

"That'll be nice, at least he'll know someone then."

"I don't think he'll have any trouble with _that_," Mina said, "A guy _that_ cute would have no problems making friends."

"So what are you guys doing here? How did Usagi drag you along?" He asked. "I'm sure you didn't come just to see me."  
>"No, that was just a delicious bonus." Mina purred.<p>

Shingo turned red.

Ami came to his rescue. "We were planning on going to the movies."  
>"<em>After<em> we take you home." Usagi clarified.

"Well! Usagi I'm very surprised at your rudeness!" Mina said in a tone meant to imitate her mother, "Did you ever think that maybe Shingo would like to go along with us to the movies?"

"Don't." Usagi growled.

"Aw, c'mon sis! When was the last time we did _anything_ together?"

"I promised Mom that I would bring you home first."

"She's not gonna care if I tag along with you instead of going right home first. Heck, she'll probably be happy we're spending time with each other." Ever since Shingo began Junior High with Usagi being in high school and preparing to graduate they hadn't spent much time hanging out like they used to, Usagi had her world and Shingo had his.

"Ami, what do you say? We'll make you the tiebreaker."

"Oh, well I'm really not sure..." She hated being put on the spot like that. Shingo gave her his most charming smile, the one he reserved exclusively for girls.

_Oh that's just not fair!_ Ami thought to herself.

"I think that if he wants to tag along then it's fine with me." she said quietly.

Usagi was silent the rest of the way to the theater. Her defeat was more than she could bear.

_Well, that's interesting._

"My Lord?"  
><em>There appears to be a massive flux in the datastream.. Its epicenter is a planet in the Sol system.<em>

"That system is mostly uninhabited. Only one planet has anything resembling intelligent life and it is still only a class-C."

_That may be true, but appearances can be deceiving. Remember that there has been no sign of Galaxia since she left on her insane campaign to destroy it._

"Could they really have destroyed Galaxia? The combined data from the entire planet give it only a level-5 intellect."  
><em>I make no presumptions. I simply observe and report. That is my function, yours is to assist me in that goal. You would do well to remember that.<em>

"Of course, My Lord."

_We are relocating, this bears further study. They are monitoring activity in their system so we shall have to remain cloaked. Prepare a probe to go down to the surface once we make solar orbit._

"At once, My Lord."

_ We will not underestimate this planet like Galaxia did. Overconfidence and failure often go hand-in-hand, and failure is not an option in our mission._

The sun was setting as the four teenagers left the movie theater.

"It was okay, I guess. I could have used _more_ Leonardo DiCaprio though." Usagi said.

"I liked it. I mean, yeah, they changed a few things like d'Artagnan being the father of Louis and Philippe, but that adds drama and also explains his blind loyalty to the king." Shingo mused.

"You know your Dumas!" Ami congratulated.  
>"I know my adventure stories."<p>

"I'm with Usagi," Mina piped up, "Too many old dudes."

"Nah, what do they know anyway." Shingo said with a dismissive gesture, "They have no appreciation for the classics." They both laughed as they walked through the streets. Usagi and Mina quickly dropped behind them.

"What's up with Ami?" Mina whispered, "Usually she's pretty quiet but she hasn't stopped talking to your brother ever since the ride over. I don't think I've _ever_ seen her talk that long to a guy before. Except maybe Mamoru, but that's their geek stuff."

"Ignoring that you just called my boyfriend a geek, I'm inclined to agree." Usagi shuddered, "If I didn't know any better I'd say she was sweet on my little brother."

"That I could understand, I mean, _look_ at him! He's _huge_! Look at his arms Usagi! I bet he could bench-press any one of us!"

"One more word out of you and I'm throwing you in the nearest body of water!" Usagi hissed. "That's my dorky little brother you're talking about."  
>"Face the facts girl, there's no way he's you're "little" brother anymore."<br>"It's not fair." Usagi pouted, "Boys change so much when they grow up. It seems like only yesterday if I didn't want him to see something all I had to do was put it on a higher shelf."

"I should have known he would grow into a dreamboat, he always was a cute kid."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Ami?" Usagi asked. "You know how she is."

"Well, he is smart enough to know what she's talking about most of the time."  
>"Ugh, don't remind me. Mom and Dad are <em>constantly<em> going on about how good his grades."

"And the whole music thing does add another charm point." Mina explained. "The guitar is a very sexy accessory."

They were both so caught up in their gossip they ended up walking right into Shingo and Ami.

"Watch where you're going!" Usagi snapped.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Mina asked.

Shingo pointed to the sky. A shooting star lit up the dusk, it was close, really close. Just as they were noticing that it was maybe a little _too_ close for comfort it suddenly changed direction, right towards them!

"Shingo," Usagi said, "Run."

"What?" He said incredulously.

"Go get help, go get someone, just go!" She said frantically, pushing him as hard as she could.

He gave her a confused look but ran off. He wasn't alone, most of the people in the area decided to get the heck out too.

"We need to find someplace a little more private..." Mina suggested.

Moments later the meteorite slammed into the earth, taking out an elevated train rail in the process. When the smoke and dust settled a crater twelve feet deep had been carved into the roadway. Cars parked alongside had either been tossed aside or flipped over. A few of the people who had hung behind gathered at the edge and tried to catch a glimpse of just what had landed. It stood upright as if the rough landing hadn't even phased it, it was humanoid in shape but that was where any sense of familiarity ended. It was glossy black, almost like obsidian, with glowing sickly green lines over its body almost like a circuit board. It rose out of the crater and landed before the surrounding crowd.

**Confirmation: Planetfall has been successful.**

Its "voice" reverberated mechanically through the minds of the gathered throng, a few people clutched at their heads and looked like they might be sick.

**Orders received: Begin scanning and observation.**

It began walking forward, the crowd scattered chaotically as people tried to get get out of its way. Green beams fired from a cycloptic "eye" in the center of its face.

Someone tried to run it down in a car, It stretched out its hand and lifted the whole thing into the air.

**Warning: Attacking a probe is considered an act of war.**

"And what about attacking innocent people?"

Without lowering the car or even taking another step The Probe turned its head one-hundred and eighty degrees to see the new development.

"I will not allow this mindless destruction to continue. I don't know who you are or where you came from but this world and all it's people are protected. We are guardians of love and justice! I am Sailor Moon!"  
>"I am Sailor Mercury!"<br>"I am Sailor Venus!"

"And together we shall punish you!"

**Declaration: Your proposal is intriguing.**

And with that The Probe threw the car at them.

"...Oh."  
>"Sailor Moon, get out of the way!" Sailor Mercury cried, dragging her friend out of the path of the flying vehicle.<p>

"No!" Sailor Venus shouted, "There are people behind us!"

But there was no impact, no crash. The car simply hung in midair.

Ever so slowly it began to rise even higher until it became obvious that something was lifting it from underneath. As it lifted the vehicle higher more details about this mysterious stranger were revealed. He wore a hooded midnight black cloak which was clasped on the right side with a blazing golden sun. The tunic and trousers under his cloak were white . Golden armored epaulettes rested on his shoulders and his matching gold boots had folded-over flaps giving him a swashbuckling, piratical look.

"Hi. Nice outfits." He smirked.

He rose higher in the air, over everyone's heads and came down on the other side to set down his burden as gently as a crystal vase.

"Who the _heck_ is that?" Venus asked.

"Just a concerned citizen." He assured her.

"Oh yes, that explains the clothes and the flying and being able to lift a _car over your head!_" Sailor Moon shot back.

"You need to ask yourself who you really want to fight here, me or him."

"The man has a point..." Mercury pointed out.

"Oh, fine!" Sailor Moon submitted, "But when this is over I want to know who is under that hood!"

"Get used to disappointment." He smirked quietly.

"Now, where were we? In the name of the Moon-!"  
>"Uh, Sailor Moon? He kind of got away." Venus interrupted.<p>

"..._What!_"

"It must have happened while you were arguing!" Mercury grumbled.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered." The hooded man said as he rose high into the air.

"Showoff."

"_Usagi_!" The other girls hissed.

"He's not far!" Their mysterious ally called down to them, "He's about two blocks ahead, I'll head him off and meet you there!"

"I don't _like_ him."

Two blocks ahead the Probe was being as well received as you'd think.

**Observation: The people of this planet appear skittish and cowardly.**

"Then why don't you just start with me?" The hooded man dropped like a stone, landing directly in the Probe's path.

**Declaration: Your proposal is accepted.**

The probe pushed him out of the way and sent him flying into lamp post. He stumbled to his feet, shaking his head.

"The direct approach. Fine." He responded with a love tap of his own, sending the probe flying to the ground.

**Warning: Attacking a probe is considered an act of war.**

"Don't whine to me, _you_ started it laughing boy."

**Correction: A probe's function is to observe and record.**

"Observe and record for who, exactly?"

**Declaration: A probe is not permitted to disclose information regarding its origin.**

"Tch, we're getting nowhere slowly..."

"Nice work Golden Boy, we'll take it from here!" Sailor Moon said as she and her allies arrived at the scene. "Moon Twilight Flash!"

"No!" The hooded man cried as he jumped in front of the deadly disc, "Solar Shield!"

"Solar powers?" Sailor Mercury wondered as she activated her visor. She couldn't get much on the probe, only that it seemed to be made out of some kind of colony of nanomachines and had no centralized core. The stranger was something else entirely, his entire body was sheathed in some kind of aura. It seems that the manipulation of that aura is what allowed him to fly, lift heavy objects and form the shield he used to intercept Sailor Moon's attack. The aura seemed to be slowly fading though and she couldn't understand why. From the readings she got Sailor Moon really hadn't hit him that hard. It wasn't until her eyes drifted to the horizon that she understood why.

The sun was setting.

"Sailor Moon, we need to stop this thing and stop it now!" She cried.

"No!" The hooded man shouted, "Not until we know who sent it and why it's here!"

"This isn't up for discussion," Sailor Moon snapped, "We've been at this longer than you, you don't get a vote."

"That thing is a probe of some kind!" He shot back, "Everything we say and do is being recorded and sent god knows where, don't you want to know to whom, where and why?"

"I'm not sure we have the time to find that out." Mercury offered helpfully.

"Listen, all this thing has done is walk in a straight path and scanning everything it can. It's only reacting defensively. There are two dangers here: whoever sent this thing and collateral damage that ensues from trying to stop it, and only the second one is certain."

**Orders received.**

They had been arguing so much they had almost forgotten about the probe, which had been observing them the whole time.

"Wait, what orders?" Venus asked.

**This unit will comply. Proceed with self-destruct.**

"Self-destruct?" Sailor Moon puzzled, "That's... usually not how it goes."

**This unit will explode in sixty seconds.**

"We've got to get out of here!" Venus cried.

"No, we've got to get _it_ out of here, there's no telling how big a blast this thing can make!" The hooded man said.

"He's right," Mercury agreed, "According to my readings the damage caused would be catastrophic."

"I'll do it." He volunteered. "I'll take it out of the atmosphere as far as I can into space, shouldn't hurt too much out there."

"Can you even do that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"First time for everything."

"_Should_ you even do that?" Mercury asked giving him a hard look.

"Like I said..."

With that he grabbed the probe around the middle and dragged him high into the air. Higher and higher, until he was nothing more that a bright speck rising through the coming night, until they couldn't even see that anymore. Seconds ticked by until finally a tiny flare went off in the distance. There wasn't a big flash or a loud bang like you see in the movies, it just blinked once before fading into the dark.

"Do you think he made it?" Venus asked.

"I don't know..." Mercury answered.

"Such strange defenders, my Lord. They appear to fight one another almost as much as they do their enemies."

_Nevertheless, their methods were sufficient to repel Galaxia. That much is certain now._

"Their way of dealing with the probe was likewise... unconventional. Most try to destroy it on sight, at least one of them attempted to understand its origins."

_That is why I ordered its destruction. They know someone is coming now, surely they will attempt to organize to meet this new threat as they have previous ones._  
>"Do you believe this worthless little planet could actually pose a threat to High Lord Thanatos?"<p>

_I make no presumptions..._

"Of course, My Lord."  
><em>However, some of the readings we received should be of great interest to the master. There is the possibility, however remote, that the search is close to an end.<em>

"The Starheart? I was under the assumption that Galaxia's rampage had destroyed them all."

_That is why you have remained at your current station. We are not to make assumptions, we are to observe and report. We will remain here for further study. It may also be necessary to provoke further action from the inhabitants of this planet._

"All necessary action will be taken, my Lord."

_Excellent._

"Whew, good thing we parked far away." Usagi said as the assembled back at the car.

"Just who the heck sent that thing anyway?" Minako asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this." Ami said.

"Me too, we better contact Makoto, Raye, and Mamoru as soon as we get home. Too bad Michiru and Haruka aren't still in town, I have a feeling we could use all the help we can get."

"What about that guy in the hoodie?" Minak asked, "He seemed pretty decent."

"If he's still alive." Ami said. "He could have been caught in the blast or not have survived re-entry. His shield seemed to be fading near the end. His powers appear to be solar based so they may not work properly at night."

"Hey sis, over here!" A familiar young man's voice called out. "Man, I have been looking all over for you guys! What's the big idea running me off like that?" Shingo trotted up to the car and leaned against the side.

"I, uh... just wanted to make sure you made it out of there okay." She assured her brother. "Mom would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Yeah well what do you think she would do to me if you got yourself killed. Next time I go where you go."

"Let's just go home, I've had enough excitement for one day." Mina suggested.

"Can we get something to eat first? I'm starving!" Usagi whined.

"Aren't you full from all the snacks you ate at the movies?" Ami asked, "Besides, I'm not sure I have any money left."

"Don't worry," Shingo smiled, "I've got you covered."


	2. Aces Wild

_Even the best of us have things in our past that we do not wish to confront. Be it some past sin, or a tragedy so painful it threatens to rip our very soul in two._

"So what do you think of your first day?" Shingo Tsukino clapped his friend, Joe Yahzee, on the back as they walked home from school.

"It's different, definitely different." His friend answered as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It feels kind of weird coming in at the end of the summer and being two steps behind everyone else."

"Well, that's why you have me. I'll have you running rings around those slackers in no time."

"The uniform doesn't help things either..." He mumbled, pulling at the starched collar of his shirt

"You get used to it." Shingo laughed. "My advice is to wear your favorite t-shirt underneath it for the time being. After awhile you don't really have to button it up all the way, or you could do what I do and pack a change of clothes. Either way I'd wait a little bit. Let them get used to you first."

"The other kids?"

"The teachers. They're the one you _really_ have to impress before you can relax. The kids already like you."

"Must be my natural charm."

"Eh, don't get cocky." Shingo advised, "You're new, anything new is hot with them."

"Maybe it's not so different after all." Joe said thoughtfully. "Every other school I've been in is the same way."

"Have you been in many schools?" Shingo asked.

"This makes six." Joe began ticking names off on his fingers "Tuscon, Arizona. Honolulu, Hawaii. El Segundo, California, Spangdahlem, Germany. Alice Springs, Australia... I think the longest we ever stayed somewhere was about four years."

"Sounds rough."

"It is, but Dad promised me we're gonna stay here until I finish high school. After that I can go where I like for college."

"Fair deal." Shingo admitted. "At least now you can make some friends without having to worry about shipping out on them."

"That reminds me, thanks again for getting me into the music club, it's been so long since I've had someone to jam with, let alone an entire band."

"Like I said at camp, I got your back. Being the new kid is never fun."

"Eh, by now I'm a pro at it." Joe said nonchalantly.

"Besides, we needed a good bass player, Ever since Keichi graduated our rhythm section's been kind of blah."

"I knew there had to be an ulterior motive." Joe laughed.

"Yup, nothing's free." His friend joked back.

_"...And although it has been several weeks since since the attack more questions than answers remain. Who are these strange new invaders? What is their interest in our world? And who is this mysterious new hero who stepped in to assist the Sailor Scouts when their usual allies were unavailable?"_

Mamoru Chiba turned off the television and turned to the girls gathered in his living room.

"It seems the news outlets have just as much information as we do." He said.

"I wish you could have been there Mamoru," Usagi said. "Maybe you would have recognized him."

"I sincerely doubt that. I haven't heard a thing on the streets about a man who can fly, or who dresses the way you've described." Mamoru was the only one of them who maintained a regular patrol of the city in these last years. Until recently there had been no need for the Sailor Scouts, but Mamoru insisted on making his nightly rounds. Gathering information and fighting regular crime for the time being. He was good at too, it was rumored that even the Yakuza feared the shadow of Tuxedo Mask.

"This would all be a lot easier if we at least knew his name, or what he calls himself at least." Makoto observed.

"That's the main reason why I don't think we should trust him." Raye said. "How can you trust a man with no name?"

"It's not like He had time to make proper introductions though," Ami explained, "And for all we know he may have given his life to save the city."

"Based on what you've told us it's not like there would be a body left anyway." Mamoru said thoughtfully. "Even if he escaped the probe's destruction re-entry is not a fun trip, and you said his shield seemed to be weakening towards the end of the fight."

"His powers appeared to be solar-based so they may not work properly at night, if at all."

"I'm actually starting to feel kind of bad for giving him a hard time..." Usagi said sadly.

"This probe thing sounds like bad news" Makoto broke in, "Any idea who or what might have sent it?"

"No. Whoever sent it had it destroyed when we started asking too many questions." Minako explained. "The thing that bothers me the most is that they still might be out there, watching."

"I'd say that's highly likely," Mamoru leaned forward and stared ahead thoughtfully. "At least for the time being anyway. If they do plan on making another move it should be soon. Of course, they may also just continue with their observation. Whatever they are, they appear to be scientists of some kind. It could be some time before they decide action must be provoked."

"Do you suppose they're looking for something, or even someone?" Raye asked.

"I don't know, and that's what bothers me the most."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Everyone was thinking the same thing, _Here we go again..._

"It's getting late," Mamoru said at last, trying to sound cheerful. "You should probably be getting home. C'mon Usagi, I'll give you a ride."

The ride home was uneventful, not to mention quiet. Neither of them felt the need for idle chatter. Once back at Usagi's house though, her mother insisted Mamoru stay for dinner.

"Shingo brought a friend home too, and we have more than enough!"

"Well, how can I argue with that?" Mamoru smiled.

"Where is Shingo anyway, Mom?"

"He's upstairs with his friend Joe doing homework." Her mother answered as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Usagi shuddered when she realized that she hadn't even started her own. She was going to have a long night ahead of her after dinner...

Luckily her self-pity was interrupted by her brother and Joe rather loudly coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Sis, Mamoru."

"Hi Shingo, been awhile." Mamoru greeted him.

"You said it. Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Joe. Joe, this is my sister Usagi and her boyfriend Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you." Joe said offering his hand.

Usagi simply stared at it before Mamoru finally stepped forward to shake it.

"Sorry..." Joe said, bowing politely, "Still getting used to a lot of things."

"Don't worry about it," Shingo said, "Meatball-head here should have remembered you're new in town."

"So where are you from, originally?" Mamoru asked as they sat down in the living room

"Arizona, actually." Joe said, "But I've been all over."

"Joe's Dad is in the Air Force." Shingo explained.

"You speak excellent Japanese for someone from the States." Usagi interrupted.

Joe laughed. "Dad insists on knowing the language wherever we go. We also lived in a Hawaii for awhile which has a really big Japanese community."

"I've heard that Hawaii is supposed to be _very_ romantic." Usagi said while making obvious goo-goo eyes at her boyfriend.

"Uh, I really wouldn't know..." Joe said uncomfortably. "We were in Honolulu, and it's just another big city."

"I'd love to go there sometime," she continued, "Maybe on our honeymoon..."

"Have you two been dating long?" Joe asked.

"Well... It _seems_ like forever." Mamoru explained.

"Oh _god_, you don't know the half of it..." Shingo said rolling his eyes.

"That's quite enough from the peanut gallery!" His sister shot back.

"Wow, so do you two have, like, any plans or something?" Joe asked.

"Nothing concrete right now," Mamoru answered, "with Usagi still in school and myself in college it makes it kind of hard to decide things. Probably sometime in the next year or two once I finish my studies and get a job we'll make it official."

"And then I'll be Mrs. Mamoru Chiba!" She squealed happily.

"Chiba?" Joe looked like he had been slapped in the face, "Your full name is Mamoru Chiba?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

Joe never answered, he simply bolted from the room and made his way to the front door.

"What the hell? Joe!" Shingo called as he ran after his friend, racing through the still-open door and following him down the street. He finally caught up with him a block away.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get out of there before I did something I'd regret." his friend explained.

"Like what? Act like a crazy person and run away making a fool of yourself?"

"I don't expect you to understand, you don't know the situation." He replied testily.

"So why don't you explain it to me?"

The dark-haired young man stared at him as if unsure.

"Listen, Joe I know we haven't known each other very long, but I'm the closest thing you have to a best friend right now. I can't help you if you don't let me."

"I don't know Shingo, this is kind of a big one..."

"Why don't you come back to the house and we can all sit back down and talk about it."

"I do _not_ want to talk to him." Joe said forcefully. "After fifteen years I have nothing to say to him."

"Fifteen years? " Shingo raised an eyebrow, "What is going on here? How do you even _know_ him?"

Joe sighed and looked down. "Shingo, he's my brother."

"_Brother_?" Mamoru asked, dumfounded. "That's impossible I don't have a brother."

"Besides, I thought he said he was from Arizona?" Usagi asked

"His folks are from Arizona and Joe lived there when he was little." Shingo explained. Joe had refused to come back to the house after telling him the whole story. He didn't want to be in the same room with Mamoru. "He was born in Japan, right here. His folks adopted him when his parents, _your_ parents died in that accident."

"Why haven't I heard any of this before?" Mamoru asked angrily.

"Sweetheart, you told me yourself you were in a coma for a long time. You could barely remember how to talk let alone anything that happened before that." Usagi said comfortingly. "They kept moving you around from one hospital to another to see different specialists once you did recover there was no one who could tell you the truth."

"I still don't understand how a foreign couple could have adopted him so easily." Mamoru puzzled.

"Because they were Joe's legal guardians in the first place. They were friends of your parents. In fact they were sitting for Joe on the day of the accident, he was just a baby at the time."

"They knew my parents?"

"From what Joe told me they had known each other since college."

"Wait, if they were Joe's guardians why weren't they mine? If they were such good friends of our parents why would they let us be split up?"

"Listen Mamoru, I don't have all the answers..." Shingo said scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "Maybe you should go talk to Mr. and Mrs. Yahzee. They should be able to give you the whole story firsthand."

Mamoru sat in his car just outside the gate to the local U.S. Air Force base where Joe and his family lived. After (barely) sleeping on Shingo's advice he had taken the day off to do something he had never had the nerve to do before, sifted through the local records regarding the night his parents died. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He would much rather have faced Galaxia herself a thousand times than read those old newspapers clippings and death certificates, but the desire to know the truth had kept him going every time he wanted to turn back. In the end however the truth was far worse than the relatively comfortable lie he had lived for years.

_… Chiba and his wife are survived by two young sons, Mamoru: age six is still in intensive care at Juban Medical, and Jotaro: an infant currently in the care of family friends._

The final line of his parent's obituary. That had led him here. After informing the man on guard duty that he was there to see Sergeant George Yahzee he had been made to wait while the guard phoned ahead. After being informed that Sgt. Yahzee was at home and being given directions to base housing he slowly pulled through the gate.

Mamoru had never been on a military base before, let alone a foreign one, It was kind of like stepping into a whole other country. Despite the uniforms they style of conduct was more casual, conversational. Speaking of the conversations it was all in rapid-fire English, some of it so fast that even Mamoru had trouble keeping up. The many and varied accents didn't help things.

He parked outside a row of western-styled townhouses and checked the address before knocking on the door of number twenty-six. It was answered by a man in his early forties with cropped jet black hair, tanned skin, kind-looking dark eyes. He had most like just gotten off-duty as he hadn't yet changed out of his uniform, although his jacket was off and necktie was loosened.

"Good afternoon," He said in accented, but otherwise excellent Japanese, "What can I do for-" He broke off his question as soon as he got a good look at Mamoru. His eyes went wide as he looked the young man over.

"Good afternoon, sir. You don't know me but my name is-"  
>"Mamoru Chiba." Sgt. Yahzee finished for him. "I'd know that face anywhere. You're the spitting image of your father, y'know."<p>

_It's true._ Mamoru thought to himself. _He did know my father._

"You'd better come inside, there's a lot we probably need to talk about."

"Can I get you something to drink?" The older man asked as he led Mamoru to the kitchen. "Coffee, tea?"  
>"Coffee would be great."<p>

Yahzee poked and sifted through the cupboards. Mamoru glanced around and saw that the family was still settling in. A few half-empty boxes sat scattered around the small house.

"To answer your first question I knew your father for almost ten years, your mother a little less than that."

"How did you meet?"  
>"We were both studying at the University of Chicago. I was fresh out of basic and studying engineering while your dad was a medical student. We ended up working in the same restaurant."<p>

"That's how you became friends?" Mamoru asked.

"Actually we hated each other's guts." Yahzee said. "Both of us being after the same girl didn't help things."

"So which one of you got her?"

Yahzee laughed. "Neither of us. Life isn't a movie, things don't work out that way.

Mamoru smiled.

"After that though we both realized how stupid we were being. That's when we started hanging out. And eventually we both found girls of our own, settled down, and when My first assignment came up I made sure it here so I could be with my friend. It was probably the longest posting I've ever had, turned down three promotions because they would take me out of the country."

"Sounds like you two were very close."

"We were, I was even there when you were born y'know. Joe too. Gracie and I were named his legal guardians, your folks were in the process of getting you on there too when they died."

"So, why did you leave afterwards?"

"Couldn't be helped, My superiors got sick of my dilly-dallying and gave me orders I couldn't refuse. Gracie stayed behind as long as she could hoping to get things sorted while you recovered but in the end it got too expensive trying to live two places and raise a baby at the same time. By the time she came home as we could get back to you they had already moved you around. We weren't even sure if you were alive or not."

Mamoru stared into his cooling coffee. It was all a lot to take in at once and he wasn't sure exactly how he felt

"There is one thing I want you to know right now." Sgt. Yahzee said, sitting down across from him and looking hard into his eyes. "You're Joe's brother, that means I consider you as much my son as he is. You're family, you always were."

The sound of the front door opening and a woman's voice interrupted their conversation. A woman with short, curly strawberry-blonde hair

"Honey, I'm-" As soon as she saw Mamoru her eyes went wide and filled with tears. "Oh my god!"

"Gracie," Yahzee said, putting his arm around his wife. "We have company."

"Mom, what's going on?" Joe asked as he walked into the kitchen. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked Mamoru.

"Son, you're brother's here."

"I can see that." Joe said shortly. "Why?"

"Joe," Yahzee warned, "don't"

"Fine." He said, "I've got homework." Joe ran up the stairs and slammed his door.

"I should probably go..." Mamoru said.

"Please don't," Grace said, blinking back her tears "Please, it's been so long..."

"No, It's for the best." Mamoru insisted.

"I'll see you out." Sgt. Yahzee said, leading Mamoru to the door. Once there he pressed a key and a small laminated badge into his hand. "This will get you onto base without having to call ahead from now on. My number is on the back, and the key is so you can come and go as you please."

"Oh no, I couldn't," The younger man stammered.

"I told you before, you're family. Joe will come around." Yahzee insisted. "He's a teenager, they have hot tempers that cool rapidly."

"Thank-you Sgt. Yahzee, I'll come by again."

"Either call me George or call me Dad, Sarge works too."

Mamoru smiled.

"Sire, we have finished analyzing all the data we have received from the initial probe."

_The combatant who flew the probe out of the atmosphere was not destroyed._

"Correct, He survived not only the explosion, but the journey back to the planet's surface. However, we have not been able to pick up his particular energy signature since first contact."

_And what of his energy signature?_

"It does match what we have on file for the Starheart, but it does not come close to matching the energy output level. Levels are far below the norm."

_Have you completed the analysis of the planet's historical records?_

"Yes, and this individual does not appear in them at all. However there are mentions of others with similar abilities, but even they appear to be a very recent phenomenon.

_Similar how?_

"The energy signatures from the three we personally observed are nearly identical to that of the Starheart however they are closer to those of planetary bodies rather than stellar, but like the primary subject their output levels are uncharacteristically low for their type."

_It is possible they are suppressing their true power._

"We would require more data before we are able to confirm that theory."

_Prepare another probe to find and engage the subjects, Class 5 this time. Special consideration being given to stealth entry and combat capabilities._

"Class 5 sir? It will be some time before all necessary preparations are completed for a refit of that magnitude. Furthermore the Class 5 itself is not nearly as durable as..."

_Irrelevant. _

"I... understand. It will be done, My Lord."

Joe refused to talk to Shingo the next day.

"I'm not sorry." Shingo said. "Mamoru deserved to know."

It wasn't until after school that Joe finally spoke.

"I'm not mad at you, y'know."

"Then what is your deal?" Shingo asked.  
>Joe took a deep breath, "I was six years old when my parents told me I had a brother. When we lived in Hawaii I used to sneak out at night and look at the ocean to try and see Japan. I used to wonder what he looked like, did he look like me? Would he like me? I must have written him, I dunno, a hundred letters telling him all about me."<p>

"He couldn't get any letters," Shingo explained. "He was-"  
>"I know the whole story." Joe said. "For the longest time I didn't know if he was alive or dead, and then I happen to find him sitting right there in your living room, alive and well, as if everything was okay. That's when I realized he didn't want to have anything to do with me."<p>

"That's not true," Shingo said, "He didn't know."

"Yeah, well he never bothered to find out either." Joe spat. "I'm just supposed to believe that he was perfectly happy living his life not knowing anything about his parents, or me."

"It's complicated, a tragedy like that can be too painful to revisit."

"No, it's actually the simplest thing in the world, to know who you are, where you came from, who your family is. But apparently he doesn't have any family, and that's just the way he likes it."

Suddenly a large explosion rocked the streets they were walking on and a large dust cloud sprang up ahead.

"Oh no, not again!" Shingo said.

Joe was perplexed by his friend's reaction. "This sort of thing happen often?"

"It's a long story," Shingo explained, "Go back to the school, call for help, I'm going to try and grab the police."

"You sure?"

"Just go!"

Shingo waited until his friend was out of sight before sprinting towards the emergency, knowing he wouldn't like what he found there.

"I'm beginning to understand what you were talking about earlier." Tuxedo Mask said as he dodged the probe's attacks. "This one seems a bit more proactive though."

The probe the were currently fighting was obviously more mechanical than the previous one they encountered. It also wasted no words and the only sound it made were mechanical whirs, clicks, and beeps.

"I think this guy may be tougher than the last!" Sailor Moon cried, "At least he didn't seek us out, we found him."

"Are you able to get anything on him, Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Moreso than the last one," Mercury explained as she studied the readouts from her visor. "Unfortunately it doesn't look good."

"Maybe I can help then!" Seeming flying out of the sun itself was their unnamed, hooded comrade from their previous battle. His landing shattered the pavement under his feet.

"Now that's what I call an entrance!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Oh, you're not dead. Fantastic." Sailor Moon deadpanned.

The hooded combatant shielded her from another blast with the shining golden "Solar Shield" he had used before. "'The report of my death was an exaggeration.'"

"Mark Twain!" Mercury squealed with delight.

"Samuel Clemens." He smiled back.

"Guys! Focus!" Mars shouted.

"Hey Golden Boy! How about repeating your previous trick?" Sailor Moon suggested.

"Actually I believe that could be extremely dangerous," Mercury explained, "Eventually it would fall back to Earth and then we would have no idea where it was."

"And I don't think this one is planning of blowing _himself_ up for us this time." Venus said.

"Looks like we're stuck doing things the old-fashioned way." Tuxedo Mask grunted as he threw a few roses at the probe, one of them embedding itself in its head.

"That doesn't seemed to have worked out very well so far." Jupiter said. "What we really need is a plan."

"I don't think he's going to give us that luxury." Mars said as she dodged a punch that shattered a concrete wall.

"I'll hold him off." The hooded man suggested. "You just keep working at it Sailor Mercury."

"Right!" She said.

"Since when is _he_ in charge?" Sailor Moon grumbled.

"What have you got so far, Ami?" Venus whispered.

"Well, this one doesn't seemed to be nearly as advanced as the last, although much more heavily armed. It has an obvious superstructure and power core, although it is very well protected."

She showed the others the figures and schematics her visor picked up.

"Holy cow, that thing's a tank!" Jupiter said, "How are we supposed to get through that thing?" She indicated the heavy armor on the probe's chest and back.

"Can't we just take it's head off?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm afraid not." Tuxedo mask said. "I've been targeting it the whole time and that doesn't seem to make a difference."

"Also simply destroying the core itself is dangerous," Mercury went on to explain, "It needs to be removed without damaging it too extensively."

"Dammit!" Mars cursed, "So far these guys aren't nearly as powerful as our other enemies, but they sure are annoying."

"Not to mention we might just be playing right into their hands." Tuxedo Mask suggested. "You said they're probes, maybe whoever's sending them just wants to see how we deal with them."

"You think you could hurry it up a little?" Their mysterious ally yelled as he grappled with his mechanical foe, "I don't have all day." The probe seemed to be gaining the upper hand in their battle...

"The sun!" Mercury cried. "The sun is setting! We need to come up with something now!"

"Why the hurry all of a sudden?" Jupiter asked.

"His powers are based on the sun, remember? If we don't finish this he could be killed when his powers disappear at night, besides I think he's the only one strong enough to pull the core out."

"Whoa!" Suddenly the probe threw the man in the black hood to the ground and pounced on him. The mystery man fought back but it was obvious he was losing quickly.

"We've got to help him!" Venus cried. "Who can get in a clean shot?"

"Two hands ahead of you!" A new voice said as what appeared to be playing cards sliced into the probe's armor, exploding on impact.

"Now what?" Mars rolled her eyes and looked for the newcomer.

He stood on top of a streetlight, balancing as perfectly as Tuxedo Mask. Under a brilliant red trench-coat and fedora he wore a black suit and tie with a red heart on it. A red domino mask covered his face and a playing car was tucked into his hatband.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, leaping to the ground. "It was a bit of a hike over here and not all of us can fly."

"Who the heck are you?" Jupiter asked.

"The name's Ace of Hearts." He explained, "Friends call me Ace, at least they would if I had any friends."

"Thanks for the assist." The hooded man said as he joined the others.

"No problem," Ace said, shaking the man's hand, "Now how can I help?"

"Keep him distracted." Mercury ordered, "Once there's an opening he can go for the core." She indicated their other, nameless ally.

"Be glad to. Hey Phantom of the Opera, wanna give me a hand with this?"

"Sure." Tuxedo Mask said as he drew his cane.

"We'll keep you covered," Venus said to the hooded man. "When Mercury says so you race in there fast as you can and rip the heart out of this thing."

"Deal." He said, drawing all of his power into his hands until the glowed.

Cards and roses flew, fire and lightning lit up the quickly darkening night all while the blue-haired Sailor Scout and hooded hero waited on the sidelines for their opening. Once in awhile she threw in some of her own Ice Javelins for good measure.

"You think when this is over we can finally know your name?" She asked him.

"Don't have one." He said, concentrating on the fight. "Never really thought about it."

"Some of the news outlets are calling you Apollo, others say you're some kind of Solar Knight."

"Nice." He smiled, "I'd hate to have to choose between the two of them."

Mercury's computer started beeping, "Now!" she cried.

The nameless fighter ran, or flew it was hard to tell, at incredible speed into the fray. There was a blinding flash as his hands ripped into the metal body of the probe, when it died down he was holding the glowing mechanical core of the probe, which now had a smoking hole in its side. It toppled over, lifeless before melting into slag.

As if being signaled by a remote source the core itself suddenly flickered once or twice before darkening and crumbling to pieces.

"Looks like we won't be learning anything more from that." Tuxedo Mask said as he knelt down to study what little was left.

"Hey, where'd the guy in the red slicker go?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Dunno, but I think we should all follow his example." The man in the hood suggested.

"Before you go, there _has_ to be something we can call you." Mercury insisted. "If we're going to work together it would be easier if we had a name to call you by."

"I'd like to know just when we decided that!" Sailor Moon grumbled.

"How about, Apollo Knight?" He suggested as he rose into the air and flew off into the night.

"Apollo Knight..." Mercury whispered. "Who _are_ you?"


	3. Under the Hood

**First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story. There's more to come so please stay tuned.**

_We all have masks that we wear. However there must also come a time where we remove those masks in order to gain the trust of those who would be our allies._

_A new player has taken the stage._

"Yes my lord, this 'Ace of Hearts' appears to have allied himself with the others."

_He is not the only one. All over the planet similar individuals are appearing._

"Their emergence seems to coincide with our arrival in the system."

_Correlation does not imply causation. These emergences are new, however further analysis of the subjects suggests the potential for this outbreak existed previously._

"What about the possibility of temporal interference?"

_Possible, however unlikely. It has been some time since the last temporal distortion around this system, and the direction of those distortions run opposite of those required for such a theory._

"As predicted they were able to destroy the probe as well."

_Removing the core was a surprisingly intelligent solution, despite the Class-5's shortcomings such a feat is not easily accomplished. I believe the time for probes may be at an end, first-hand knowledge is required._

"Surely you don't mean... yourself?"

_Nothing so drastic as that. Not yet at least. An Avatar should suffice for the time being._

"I shall see to it at once, My lord."

_Excellent._

"Ace of Hearts and Apollo Knight." Joe said as he tossed Shingo a newspaper. "Can you believe this stuff?"

"Makes no sense, I know."

"Actually it makes perfect sense," The dark-haired youth explained. "We had guys like this in the States, all over. Seemed like every big city had at least one."

"You're kidding, right?" Shingo raised an eyebrow. He had never heard about superheroes being anywhere except Japan, and then only the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

"Hell no," Joe said, "In fact I think this Ace guy used to work out there. I remember hearing about him when we were California but never saw him myself."

"This is all news to me..."

"Like I said, I've been all over. You'd be surprised how much news you get just from moving around a lot."

Shingo simply stared ahead thoughtfully.

"Anyway," Joe said, eying his friend, "None of this explains why we had to dash out of school and skip rehearsal." As soon as class ended for the day Shingo raced out the door rather than to the music club room like he normally did. Joe followed out of his own curiosity.

"I have somewhere I have to be this afternoon. There's no reason for you to come along."

"Never could resist a mystery. But I think I figured it out, seeing as how we're headed to your sister's school, and the only reason you have to go there is because of a certain classmate of hers who happens to be _way_ too smart for that entire school, yet inexplicably stays there, I'm inclined to ask you what Ami Mizuno's up to today." Joe said with a smarmy grin on his face.

"If you really must know, she's on the swim team and has a meet today." Shingo answered through gritted teeth. Usagi took great relish in telling Joe about the crush he harbored for Ami when he was a kid. They then found some common ground as the both loved giving him grief about it.

"I see, so it's all about seeing Miss Mizuno in her bathing suit. Too bad it's a standard school number."

Shingo laughed. "Dude, I've already seen her in far better, like, a thousand times. Who do you think has to carry all their crap when the whole crew of them want to go to the beach?"

"See? There are perks to being the younger sibling, your sister's hot friends being four of them."

"It's not like that, really." The sandy-haired boy insisted. "They're okay, don't get me wrong, but Ami's really the only one that I consider my friend too. She treats me like an equal rather than some goofy kid."

"The blonde one seems nice."

"Yeah, Minako." Shingo said running his hand through his hair, "I dunno, all of a sudden she's gotten really friendly too. It's kinda weird."

"She likes you, man. Run with it."

"No way."

"Way," Joe said, "I've seen the way she looks at you, the same way a bunch of other girls at our school look at you: Like you're the last slice of pizza left in the cafeteria and they all skipped breakfast. You're just too stupid to see you for yourself and moon over some other girl."

"I do _not_ "moon over" anyone!"

"Whatever." Joe said smugly.

"Are you really sure you wanna follow me?" Shingo said, desperately trying to change the subject, "Mamoru will most likely be there too."

"I don't really care." Joe said stiffly. "He can do whatever the hell he wants."

Shingo sighed. "You two have issues."

Ami Mizuno twisted and glided through the water, oblivious to the other bodies around her. Her athletics teacher convinced her to join the swim team not only to help boost their performance in a downward season, but also because extracurriculars look good on college applications. Anyone who knew her though knew that mostly she did it for herself. Ami loved the water so much she was practically a mermaid.

Her friends cheered her on from the stands, she practically had her own section. There were her classmates and Raye, but also Mamoru, Shingo, and even Joe had come to see her win. Once it became obvious she was going to win they roared even louder.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Joe nudged his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Shingo asked.

"You gonna ask her out or not? You're not going to get a better chance."

"What!" Shingo's voice cracked. He tried to shrink down in his seat as the other spectators stared at him.

"Shingo, if I could offer some sisterly advice," Usagi leaned over his shoulder, "I think Joe has a point, go for it. The worst that can happen is that she says 'no,' and that would be fun for me at least."

"Your sincerity is touching." He grumbled.

"Oh! You should ask her to The Boardwalk, very romantic." Makoto suggested.

"Isn't that the place with the carnival games and the Ferris wheel and is always really loud and overcrowded?" Shingo asked.

"Yup!"

"Huh."

Shingo was rescued when Ami trotted over to her friends in the stands. Everyone piled down to greet and congratulate her on her victory. Shingo however hung back.

"Thanks, everyone," She smiled, "It means a lot that you all came out to see me."  
>"Oh Ami, you know we wouldn't miss it for anything!" Usagi said.<p>

Shingo suddenly found himself dragged to the front of the small crowd to face Ami.

"Uh... hi!" He said shyly. "You're really something, _were_ really something. In the race, I mean." He felt like a idiot stuttering over his words now when he had always been able to talk to her before. Was it his imagination or was everyone _staring_ at him? Dammit, this is too much pressure!

"Thank-you Shingo, that's sweet." She smiled back at him.

"In fact!" He said, louder than he intended, "We should celebrate, How about we go to The Boardwalk tonight? All of us!" He added at the last minute.

"That sounds wonderful, what do you guys say?"

Excuses flowed from the gathered teenagers, homework, chores, and mysteriously unexplained prior engagements seemed the most popular.

"Well then, I guess it's just the two of us." Ami said cheerfully as she headed for the showers. "I'll meet you at seven."

Shingo merely grinned stupidly and waved as he watched her walk away

"Way to go, loverboy!" Joe said, grabbing his friend in a headlock and mussing his hair. The others joined him in congratulating Shingo on his victory.

"My lord, your avatar is ready."

_Excellent, were you able to fit it with a cloaking device?_

"Regrettably sire, we were unable to modify one to be compatible with the avatar's specifications, the best we could manage was a Chameleon device. I assure you that the locals will not know you from any other human."

_That will suffice. Have you programmed the avatar with the solar energy signatures we are searching for?_

"Of course my lord."

_Then I shall begin my observations as soon as we make planetfall._

"Good luck, sire. 

Shingo stood in front of the mirror of the small bathroom he shared with his sister, desperately trying to make his hair do something other than stick out at odd angled like usual. He had already showered, shaved, and brushed his teeth. Twice. This was all that was left for him to kill time with until he was supposed to go meet Ami.

"You're fighting a losing battle there." His sister leaned against the door of the bathroom, a smug grin on her face."

"What about all that homework you had to do?" Shingo asked sarcastically. "I thought that was why you couldn't come along."

"You are my homework, little brother. What kind of big sister would I be if I didn't make sure you were ready for your big date."

"It's not a date." He said defensively. "We're just going to The Boardwalk, eat some junk food, play a rigged game or two and hang out."

"And you're planning on wearing that?"

"Why?" He said nervously, "Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?" He looked down at his red t-shirt and jeans. Was he dressed to casually? Should he have worn something nicer?

"Well, not necessarily..." His sister said indecisively.

Shingo scowled when he realized that she was teasing him and shoved his way past her and out the door. Usagi continued following him down the stairs and to the foyer where he grabbed his jacket and knelt down to tie his sneakers. "You know, you could have been some _actual_ help, seeing as how Ami is your friend and all, but no. You decided to make fun of me instead. So now instead of getting you something nice from The Boardwalk I'm going to take that money and blow it on myself. See ya later." He slammed the door as he left.

Usagi counted to ten in order to give him time to make it down the street before rushing to the phone to call Minako. "Mina? Yeah, it's me. He just left, let's do it!"

Shingo parked his bike near the entrance and was sure to lock it securely. Joe was waiting for him by the gate.

"What are you doing here?" Shingo asked, "I thought you had homework."

"Finished it." His friend said smugly. "Thought maybe I'd go out for a walk and my feet just seemed to bring me here."

"Joe, the base is on the other side of town."

"It was a long walk."

"Don't you have anything better to do than give me grief?" Shingo grumbled.

"Not at the moment." Joe was highly amused.

"Look, either go inside or go away. I don't want you here when Ami arrives."

"That hurts man, and I came all this way to offer my support too."

"Just beat it, will you?" Shingo said, desperately trying to steer him into the park. "She'll be here any minute!"

"Okay, okay." Joe said "I just have one question: Will you still respect her in the morning?"

"Get out of here!"

It wasn't long after shoving Joe through the gate that Ami approached the entrance herself. She had dressed up a little more than Shingo in a very flattering blouse and skirt combo.

"Wow..." Shingo mumbled to himself as she walked up to him.

"Did you say something?" She asked him.

"Me? No! Nothing at all..." He lied. "Shall we?"

The walked through the gates and Shingo was relived to see that Joe was nowhere in sight. As a matter of fact there was no one else in sight either. It was totally dead.

"Wow, slow night..."

"Good, that means we have the place to ourselves." Ami said as she gently wrapped her arm around his.

Back near the entrance Joe stepped out of the shadows and whistled loudly. Usagi, Makoto, Raye, and Minako sneaked through the gates.

"Geez, I thought she'd never get here, thanks Joe." Usagi said, giving him a high five.

"Wow, it's been a long time since we've done this," Minako said. "Last time I think we were spying on Us-"

"Mina!" Raye snapped.

"Looks like they're headed over to some of the game stalls." Makoto said.

"Oh that old cliche!" Joe said. "Well, who wants to watch our boy possibly crash and burn?"

"I'm in!" Usagi said enthusiastically.

"Man, with friends like that..." Makoto whispered to the other girls.

"Don't take him too seriously," Mina explained, "Guys are like that. Even if Shingo gets mad he'll get over it and they'll be friends again by Monday."

"Huh, weird." Raye said, following the others.

Shingo and Ami strolled idly through the game stalls, chatting casually and laughing at private jokes.

_This is more like it._ Shingo thought. This is the way it's always been, easy. Suddenly Ami stopped and tugged on Shingo's sleeve.

"We're not alone." She said.

"They didn't!" He groaned.

"I'm afraid so," She whispered.  
>"I swear to god, I will kill all of them. Joe and Usagi extra-painfully."<p>

"I'd settle for simply getting rid of them, but how?"

Shingo looked down the lines of game stalls until he found just what he needed. "I think I have an idea..."

"Where'd they go?" Usagi whined. "It was just getting juicy."

"Calm your meatballs..." Joe said as he craned his neck trying to see where they went. "The couldn't have gotten far."

"They're right around the corner!" Mina reported. "Looks like they stopped to play a game."

The five of them peeked around the corner of a food stall, ignoring the dirty looks they got from the vendor. They argued and shoved for position so much it was amazing the whole park didn't come to see what the commotion was.

"What are they playing?"

"I can't see!"

"Look at all the cute prizes!"

"Still can't see!"

"Quite shoving!"

The next thing they knew all of them got a jet of cold water smack in the face! Shingo and Ami had turned the tables on the would-be date crashers and turned the water pistols of a horse-racing themed game on their friends. The teens coughed an sputtered and tried their best to escape the torrent and by the time they finally shook all the water out of their eyes the pair were gone, laughing all the way.

"That was brilliant, Shingo!" Ami giggled once they were sure they were alone.

"Nah, you learn little tricks like than being the little brother all your life." He insisted. "When you're smaller you have to be sneakier and slicker in order to get by."

"Well, what now? Something to eat?

"Sounds great!"

However there seemed to be some sort of commotion over at the food stands.

"Where is the bearer of the Starheart?" A flat, emotionless voice came from the center of it all. He held a vendor by the neck, lifting him clear off the ground. "I have no desire to resort to violence, but will should you refuse to cooperate."

"Oh crap..." Shingo groaned.

"... Not again!" Ami said under her breath.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back!" They both said at the same time while dashing in opposite directions.

"Anyone? No? What a pity... I do apologize for this"

"Solar Cannon!"

"Ice Javelin!"

Almost simultaneously the attacker was hit with both a bright golden blast and gigantic shards of ice, causing him to drop his prisoner.

"If you're looking for a fight, you found it!" A young man's voice called from above the crowd

"How dare you- What? Apollo Knight?"

"Sailor Mercury?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"AT LAST!" Their mystery man thundered as he rose to his feet. "You bear the Starheart!" he pointed to Apollo.

Unfortunately he was largely ignored as the two costumed individuals were much too busy talking to each other.

"I thought your powers don't work at night?"

"How is it everywhere I go you're there?"

"I was here first!"

"Excuse me." It was they mystery attacker, He grabbed Apollo by the shoulder and bodily turned him around to face him. "You will either surrender the Starheart to me or you will accompany me back to my ship for further study."

"Excuse me, but I was talking to the lady!" Apollo punctuated his reply with a uppercut that sent his opponent flying over the heads of the gathered crowd, over the game and food vendors until he flew out of site. A loud splash indicated the location of his landing.

"See? It's stuff like that!" Mercury said. "The last two times we met your powers weakened when the sun set. The sun's been down for awhile and you can still fly, fire blasts from your hands, and punch a guy across the block?"

"I've been sunbathing." He answered sarcastically, "Do you really think _now_ is the time to get into this?"

"Trust me, it most definitely is not." Their dance partner was back, and he didn't look pleased.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Apollo asked.

"My designation is Deep Twelve, Controller of the Twelfth deep-space exploration wing."

"What business do you have here?" Mercury demanded, "This planet and its peoples are protected!."

"I have come seeking the Starheart, you will surrender it to me."

"What is a Starheart?" Mercury asked.

"Surely you must know, you have accessed it's powers."

"'Fraid not." Apollo said.

"What a pathetic planet this is..." Deep Twelve said. "The Starheart is an artifact of great power. It is said that it is the final component in the Hand of Fate."

"Wait a minute, what's the hand of fate?" Apollo demanded. "Oh god, it's worse than coming into an anime series halfway through..." He muttered under his breath.

"That is none of your concern, you will surrender the Starheart or your planet and everyone on it will suffer."

"I don't have any Starheart. My name is Apollo Knight, I fight for the people of this world with the power of the Sun. I give you this final warning: Leave this planet, whatever you're looking for isn't here."

"While that's certainly very gallant it is sound and fury. Your very existence is proof enough. I do not intend to—OOF!" He was interrupted with a fist to the gut. Apollo moved so fast he might have been teleporting, his strength had definitely increased since his last appearance. He followed it with a sharp right cross that sent Deep Twelve to the ground.

"Apollo!" Mercury called.

"Stay back!" He growled. His eyes began to glow, becoming visible under the hood for the first time. "I'm going to put an end to this."

"Magnificent!" Deep Twelve said as he rose to his feet, "Even through the Avatar I can feel your strength, hit me with everything you've got!"

"You got it!" Apollo roared as he grabbed his opponent by the collar and throwing him into the air. Bracing himself he raised his hands into the air and took aim. His hands began to glow so bright Sailor Mercury couldn't bear to look at him, it was like looking into the sun itself. A massive blast erupted from his palms and shot into the night sky like a flare.

"Sailor Mercury, what's going on?" A familiar voice called as Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Scouts finally arrived.

"Don't look at it!" She warned her comrades, "It's too bright!"

As the blinding light subsided Apollo stood standing with his hands still raised to the sky, however he was shaking from the effort. And his hood had fallen down. He quickly turned away from the Sailor Scouts.

"I guess you were right after all..." He said quietly, "I should be more careful at night." Suddenly she stumbled and collapsed, lying motionless on the ground.

"Apollo Knight!" Mercury cried as they rushed forward to help him.

"Is he alive?" Sailor Mars asked as Mercury checked for a pulse.

"Yes, it looks like he collapsed from exhaustion." She gently turned him over only to gasp in shock when she saw his face, her friends did likewise.

"It can't be!" Venus said.

"It's impossible!" Jupiter agreed.

"It's... Shingo!" Sailor Moon cried.

Shingo Tsukino, her brother, was the Apollo Knight.


	4. Brother's Keeper

_Thanks again for all the reviews. Head on over to my DeviantArt (link in my profile) to see some sketches and rough designs for both Apollo Knight and Ace of Hearts. There's more coming so keep reading!  
><em>

_Family bonds are some of the strongest in existence. Unfortunately they are also some of the most frequently tested and irreparably broken._

"Shingo!"

_Not yet..._

"Shingo!"

_Cut it out!_

"Shingo, wake up!"

A sharp smack and throbbing pain awoke Shingo from his stupor.

"_That hurt, dammit!_" He sat up rubbing the lump forming on the back of his head. He then realized what he was wearing and what he _wasn't_ wearing, his hood.

"Crap."

"Sire, are you alright?"

_Yes... I can now confirm that the Starheart is on Earth. I have witnessed its power personally._

"Excellent! How long before we can claim it?"

_That is another matter entirely. It appears to have bonded itself to one of natives and he is unaware of it true nature. Nevertheless the power it grants him is considerable and laying claim to it will be difficult._

"Why not simply kill him and take it?"

_His life is now tied to the stellar core of this system itself. Switching off a sun is not as easy a task as you'd think. There is also the possibility that the Starheart may die with him, and that is completely unacceptable._

"Thanatos' wrath would be unimaginable..."

_Affirmative. I will attempt to find alternate solutions, in the meantime you will continue our research into just how much the human has bonded with the Starheart as well as the level of his abilities. _

"It shall be done, my Lord."

"We need to talk." Sailor Moon told the young man sternly.

"We do?"

"Don't be cute Shingo, now's not the time."

"Take it easy, _Sailor Moon_." Sailor Mercury said. Her tone suggested something important that Shingo couldn't quite read.

"Just how long has this been going on, anyway?"

"Look, I'm kind of a big fan, really, but I still don't see why I have to tell you anything. Especially considering that every time I meet up with you guys I end up saving your butts."

"Kid has an attitude problem..." Sailor Mars growled.

"Shut up, so do you." Sailor Jupiter shot back.

"He does have a point too." Sailor Venus suggested.

"I think I have an idea," Sailor Mercury spoke up. "In order to gain trust you have to trust someone first. I think Shingo's old enough now to know the truth. He's certainly proven that he's strong enough."

"Enough for what?" The young man asked.

"For this," She answered as the Sailor Scout transformed into a very familiar face. A face Shingo had known quite well for a long time, because that face belonged to the person he had a crush on since before he even _liked_ girls.

Kneeling on the ground next to him was Ami Mizuno.

"Ami!" The other girls gasped.

"It's alright." She insisted. "I trust him, you should too. You of all people." She nodded toward Sailor Moon herself.

One by one the assembled Sailor Scouts powered down to reveal Minako, Raye, Makoto, and most surprisingly Sailor Moon herself was Shingo's own sister. He had been living across the hall from one of his greatest heroes all this time.

"Now Shingo," His sister said gently, "I know this doesn't make any sense..."

"Actually it makes perfect sense." Shingo said quietly. "I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner. I mean, you guys don't even wear masks." He laughed bitterly, "I guess that's why no one ever really cared about finding out, they figure you have nothing to hide."

"Trust me, there's plenty to hide." Makoto said. "If you're smart you'll keep wearing that hood. If we could recognize you that means it's the only thing hiding your identity. We have out own tricks to ensure that."

"How long?" Usagi asked her brother.

"It's... kind of hard to nail down." He answered as he looked at the ground. "Maybe two years, I don't know. Sometimes it feels like forever."

"Why now, though?"

"I thought I was going crazy at first, I wasn't even sure if it was real or all in my head. The worst part is I couldn't control it. I'd wake up in the morning floating above my bed, I'd crush things accidentally without even trying, and one time in a cafeteria I pointed at a sandwich and it blew up."

"Wait, you mean your powers work even if you're not transformed?" Makoto asked.

Shingo remained quiet for a little while and seemed to be concentrating. Slowly his eyes regained the golden glow they had seen previously before fading out again. "Only a little..." He explained. "Only sometimes."

"Like when it's really sunny and hot?" Ami asked.

"Yeah." Shingo admitted. "Lately though it's been easier, right around the time this thing showed up." Shingo pulled back his sleeve to show a golden watch-like device on his right arm. The face was emblazoned with a brilliant blazing sun. There didn't seem to be any sort of clasp or locking mechanism, How did he get it on?

"I don't know." He answered, "I woke up one day and there it was. I was freaked out because I was still at camp and was afraid someone was going to accuse me of stealing it."

"We better find a more private place to talk," Ami said. "People are starting to come back."

"We can go to Mamoru's place." Usagi said, "No one will bother us there."

"Mamoru?" Shingo asked, "Is he part of this too?"

"Yeah, well, let's just say he looks good in a tuxedo." His sister answered.

Back at Mamoru's apartment Shingo told his story again, mostly for the benefit of the older man.

"That thing on his wrist must be the Starheart thing they're looking for." Raye said.

"No." Mamoru said, "That device didn't show up until some time after Shingo got his powers."

"Well how did it get there?" Minako asked, "And what the heck is it?"

"Shingo made it." Ami said. "To help him control his powers, at least that's the best I can come up with. The problem is creating it took so much energy that this reserves, which were previously overflowing, are now depleted. That's why his powers seem to fade at night."

"Because he still hasn't built his strength back up," Mamoru concurred. "He's burning through his solar energy as fast as he absorbs it."

"So what do I do?" Shingo asked, a little annoyed that they were talking about his as if he wasn't there.

Mamoru and Ami looked at each other. "We think maybe you should take it easy for awhile."

"And no use your powers until you've absorbed enough solar radiation to restore your reserves." Mamoru explained.

"No way!" Shingo leapt to his feet. "You need guys need me, how many times have I save your butts since I started this thing?"

Ami walked over to Shingo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shingo, it's not safe for you. So far all the attacks have come at dusk or night. It may even because they know your powers fade with the setting sun. It's too big of a risk for you."

"What about the risk for you? You'd have been sunk without me."

"Don't sell us _too_ short," Raye said derisively, "We did a fine job taking care of things before you came along."

Mamoru leaned forward and folded his hands. "Shingo has a point to. These may not the strongest foes we've faced, but their methods so far suggests that they simply toying with us, possibly to gain information."

"Information on what?" Minako asked.

Her friend narrowed his eyes and stared directly at the younger man standing opposite him. "Information on Shingo himself, specifically the nature of his powers and their limitations."

"And the whole time I've been showing them exactly what they wanted to know..." Shingo sat down dejectedly. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just stay out of the way."

"No one is saying that," Ami insisted.

"It's bad enough my powers brought them here, but now I've been playing right into their hands. I'm a danger to you and everyone on this planet."

"All right, I've sat and listened long enough." Usagi said as she strode across the room. "Shingo, I don't know why you got these powers as opposed to anyone else, but I believe it's because you were worthy." Her brother looked at her with a puzzled look, something the rest of her friends shared. "You've run into fights you knew you couldn't win, not because you're a dumb kid, in fact besides Ami and Mamoru you're one of the smartest people I know. You did it because you were trying to protect someone else, because it was _right_. It's the same thing now except this time the fight came to you. You can either run away and hide, or you can face it head-on like I've watched you do a thousand times. You won't be alone either because we'll _all_ back you up. If we stay together nothing can stop us."

Shingo was amazed, he had never heard his sister speak with such certainty and authority before.

"She's right." Makoto said, "We're all in this together. Besides, every solar system needs a sun."

Shingo looked into Usagi's eyes, it like her strength was flowing into him. He took his sister's hand. "Thanks Usagi, everyone. I'm with you." He stood up and looked at Ami and Mamoru with determined eyes. "But, if I'm gonna do this I'm not gonna stand on the sidelines, if there's trouble I'll be there. There isn't going to be any 'not now kiddo' stuff."

"But Shingo," Ami insisted, "You can't take the risk that-"

"Ami, I know what you're trying to do, but I have to do this. It's my fault they're here, I'm gonna make them wish they never came."

Ace of Hearts leapt from roof to roof. This was always the part of the job he loved best. There was no greater feeling of freedom above the crowded streets, the wind in his face as he fell from the crest of each leap, the hard shock to the soles of his feet as he landed on firm ground again, there really was nothing like it. Tonight was different though. Tonight there was only the raw anger than drove him to his target. This was the night he'd spent nine year waiting for, the night when he finally settled old scores once and for all.

Shingo stood on the roof of Mamoru's apartment looking at the stars. Ami walked up and stood beside him.

"Oh look, the moon's out!" She said pointing to the half-crescent orb that hung in the sky.

"Yeah... I've seen it up close once before, that night when, well... you know."

Ami laughed quietly. "I've been there."

Shingo gave her an astonished look.

"Some other time," She explained, "It's a long story."

"Seems like I'll have a lot of those to listen to." There was a tone of melancholy to his voice. "It's hard coming in halfway."

"Trust me, it's worse when you're here all the time." She giggled to herself before noticing that Shingo wasn't laughing. "I know how you feel, I wish I never got my powers either."

"Oh god, don't say that!" He protested, "I love my powers and I wouldn't trade them for anything. You have no idea how great it is being able to fly. I don't even know how to describe it, it's like pure freedom distilled into a physical feeling. Everything makes sense up there..."

"I feel the same way in the water, although I guess it's not exactly the same thing."

"Would you like me to show you... sometime?"

"You would do that?" She asked.

"Sure, it'd be easy." Shingo grinned, "I mean, I can lift a car over my head, I doubt carrying you would be any more difficult."

"I'd like that..." Ami smiled sweetly as he leaned in closer to him. It was drafty up here and Shingo seemed to be radiating a heat that warmed her to the core. Must be a side-effect to his powers, it didn't matter...

"Here you two are!" Mamoru said as he exited the stairwell. "It gets kind of chilly up here, I thought you might like some coffee."

"Uh, thanks." _Buzzkill..._ Shingo thought to himself as he accepted the steaming mug the older man handed him.

"What exactly where you two doing up here alone anyway?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just enjoying the view," Ami answered, giving Shingo a private wink.

"Yeah, I like to come up here myself sometimes when I have some thinking to do. It's a great place to get your head togethe-" Mamoru suddenly broke off in the middle of his sentence and looked around the rooftop. "Whoever you are you need to work on your stealth!" He called out, seemingly to no one. Shingo and Ami exchanged puzzled glances, who was he talking to? "Shingo, Ami, go downstairs and get—Oof!" Mamoru was struck in the chest by something that exploded on impact, they both rushed to his side.  
>"He'll be alright," Ami explained.<p>

"Just knocked the wind out of me..." Mamoru gasped as he got to his feet, "Are you going to hide all night, or fight like a man?"

Out of the shadows stepped the last person any of them expected to see. It was the man that had previously helped them fight off the second probe.

"Ace of Hearts."

"I'm surprised you remembered" He chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows and shuffled his deck one-handed. "You two can leave, I'm only interested in him." He nodded towards Mamoru.

Both of them stood their ground.

Ace sighed, "I _really_ don't want to hurt you guys. This is between me and The Phantom of the Opera back there, so why don't you take Ami and your sister and go home."

"Wait, how do you know who we are? And what do you mean calling Mamoru the Phantom?" Ami asked.

"He knows," Shingo answered. "He must have been watching us the whole time at the The Boardwalk tonight."

"Got it in one." Ace grinned, "You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

"Not really, It's what I would have done, given what went down there tonight."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, get out of my way now."

"He's right," Mamoru said pushing past the both of them, now in full Tuxedo Mask costume. "This is between the two of us."

"Didn't I tell you before I'm not having any of that 'this is my fight' crap?" Shingo shot back.

"Shingo, don't!" Ami said "It's already night, and remember how drained you were after the Boardwalk!"

"You said I created this thing with my powers," He argued, holding his arm with the golden watch in front of him, "That means it holds on to some of that power, I just need to find a way to use _that_ instead."

"Can you even _do_ that?"

"First time for everything. Solar Power! Suit up!" With those words their was a blinding flash, a terrible heat and a roar like that from a great furnace. A golden halo passed over Shingo's body and when light finally faded before them stood the Apollo Knight.

"See? His entrance was _way_ better." Ace said smugly to Tuxedo Mask, "How are you even still in this game?" Another flurry of cards flew from his hands so fast Ami could barely see him move. This time however, his opponent was ready and effortlessly blocked them with his cane.

"Years of practice."

"Same here, I've been preparing myself for the day I get to pound that pretty face of your in for as long as I can remember!" Ace leapt high into the air and came back down with a kick that left cracks in the concrete roof. Mamoru dodged and swept Ace's feet out from under him. He toppled backwards toward Apollo who grabbed him in an iron-gripped bear hug.

"Ami, go back downstairs and get the others, and make sure to grab the shoebox sitting on the kitchen table!" Tuxedo Mask ordered. She didn't doubt his judgment and took off for the stairwell, her hands reaching into her pocket for the transformation wand she kept with her.

"Forget it pal," Apollo said as Ace struggled to free himself, "I can turn a steel plate into play-dough. You're not going anywhere."

"Metal doesn't study Taekwondo!" He shot back as he hooked a foot behind Apollo's leg and threw him over his shoulder. Tuxedo Mask managed to catch him before the two of them collided.

"That could have gone better..."

"You're doing all right." The veteran superhero assured him. "Keep close, don't give him a chance to use his cards. We'll keep him busy until the others get here."

Apollo wondered why he was so intent on merely holding Ace off. Surely between the two of them they could take him down. He didn't want to_ hurt _the guy, of course, but it wouldn't be that hard to knock him out and deal with him on better terms, especially for Shingo.

Tuxedo Mask went in first, going at him with his cane. Apollo followed close behind, having to make do with just his fists and feet. _I've got to get me some kind of a weapon..._ He thought to himself.

Unfortunately, Ace was faster than either of them gave him credit for and was able to dodge most of their moves while giving them a few hard knocks of his own. He seemed to focus more on Tuxedo Mask and only bothered with Apollo when he was an immediate threat or got in his way.

"Let it go, Shingo." He sneered. "I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad, you picked this fight when you went after a friend of mine!"

"Buddy, you have no idea who you're massing with."  
>"Neither do you!" Sailor Moon cried as she and the other Sailor Scouts emerged from the rooftop stairwell.<br>"Hey, it's the girlfriend! The gang's all here."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted, Ace. Now in the Name of the Moon I shall-"

"Look, you're Shingo's sister so I'm willing to cut you a break," Ace interrupted, exasperated. "But save me the spiel, I haven't got the time."

"I- -buh- -WHAT?" Sailor Moon sputtered.

Ace sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, you got here late. The short version: I followed you to the friggin' park and saw you transform, it's not complicated."

"You know, you got a real attitude problem!" Sailor Mars huffed.

"Sister, you don't know the half of it. _Royal Flush!_" Five cards, one for each of them, zoomed toward the girls. Apollo raced to intercept them but only managed to catch the two aimed at Mercury and Sailor Moon herself.

"Shingo!" Mercury cried as she dropped the box she was carrying and rushed foreward to help him while Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon checked on the others. Before he could reach them Ace pulled a chain out from is overcoat and lassoed the black-clad man by the neck.

"This was way too easy." He gloated, "I thought you'd put up more of a fight considering your reputation."

"Why are you doing this?" Mercury demanded as she helped her friend to his feet. Even with him drawing power from his strange device Shingo's powers were weakening without the sun to replenish them. "What do you want?"

"Me." Tuxedo Mask rasped as the chain tightened around his neck.

"Battered, broken, and bleeding. Preferably." Ace agreed.

"You got what you wanted, end it."

"Are you kidding? I haven't even gotten started. All you did was dance around and let me pummel you."

"I won't let you take this any farther!" Sailor Moon stepped up to face him.

"No! This is between me and him, isn't it? Joe?"

The utter silence seemed to last for an eternity. It was ended only by Ace's amused chuckle. "When did you figure it out?

"Almost right away. I've got a few talents of my own, Psychometry among them. The first time we shook hands I saw an image of Ace of Hearts in my head. I didn't understand the significance until now."

"Funny, the same thing happened to me." Ace admitted as he stripped off his mask. "Like a flash and then gone. Except I didn't manage to put the whole thing together until tonight. I didn't make it back to the Boardwalk in time to help out with the fight, but once I saw those three change back," He nodded toward Shingo, Ami, and Usagi "Everything clicked into place. Couldn't figure out why you weren't there, though."

"I had something too important to miss," Mamoru choked. "Go look in the box."

Joe dragged his brother over to where Ami had dropped the box when she had rushed to help Shingo. She stared daggers at him as he walked past. He knelt down to examine the scattered mass of of papers that had spilled out.

"What the hell is this?" He whispered, "Where did you get this?"

"Your parents gave them to me. I asked them if there was anything of yours that might help me get to know my brother."

"What is it?" Shingo asked.

"Every single letter he wrote me as a kid." Mamoru explained, removing he chain from his neck. "His mom and dad kept them all these years."

"It's not just that, there's drawings, photos... Why would you want this?" Joe asked.

"Because You're right, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were a kid. Maybe I should have cared about our past more. Let me be here for you _now_."

"You think reading a few letters and looking at some old pictures are really going fix thing between us?"

"No. It won't. In fact it won't change anything."

Joe whirled around and grabbed Mamoru by the collar and forced him to his knees. "_Why!_" He demanded, "God! It was so much _easier_ just to _hate_ you!"

"Because you're my brother, you will always be my brother."

"God_dammit!_" Joe cursed as he released his brother. "You really know how to ruin _everything."_

"Tell me about it..." Usagi said, rolling her eyes as she knelt down to help up Mamoru.

"Hold on!" Raye got to her feet as Joe prepared to leave, "You don't think we're going to let you just walk away after what you tried to do?"

"Let him go." Mamoru insisted.

"Thanks..." Joe said, "I've got some thinking to do. I'll give you a call, maybe."

Ami looked at Shingo as he sadly watched Joe leap away across the rooftops. "Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked.

"I don't know. I hope so."

Three weeks later Mamoru sat in a booth at a little diner he had found on the American Air Force Base. Mr. Yahzee had gotten him his own ID as a family member so he could come and go as he pleased. The food was all western fare, hearty, delicious, and lots of it, but the main reason he kept coming back was the coffee. He had no idea what they how they made it, but it was better than any he had before in his life. Better than even the special blend he kept at home.

Th bell on the door chimed and Mamoru raised his cup to the new arrival. Joe slid into the seat across from him and flagged down the waitress for a coffee of his own.

"Mom and Dad told my why they kept all that stuff."

"Just in case they ever..."

"Yeah. Turns out it was a good thing too. I was ready to... well, sorry."

"Accepted."

"This doesn't mean I'm ready to be all lovey dovey little brother though." Joe raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.  
>Mamoru laughed, "I wouldn't ask you to. I'm just happy you're decided to give up on killing me."<p>

"For now."

Mamoru blinked. "Was that a joke? Did you actually just tell me a joke?"

"Hey, it's a start." His brother winked.


End file.
